<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чужие и свои by Hrenougolnik, Mimi_Kriya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682063">Чужие и свои</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya'>Mimi_Kriya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, Mutilation, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Xenophilia, good guy Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В пустыне обнаружен инопланетный корабль с кладкой странных яиц на борту. Ученые забирают их на базу для исследований. Что может пойти не так?.. Стив, Баки, а также Брок в составе Страйка оказываются в смертельной ловушке, и на плечи Брока ложится самая сложная миссия в его жизни: выжить и спасти тех, кто ему дорог.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чужие и свои</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>смерть персонажей, временная смерть персонажей, элементы хоррора (характерные для канона "Чужих"), жестокость, что-то вроде попытки изнасилования, характерные для канона травмы</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В кровавом месиве белели ребра. Будто зубы в чудовищной пасти. Поднять взгляд выше было страшно и дико. Брок почти рухнул рядом.</p><p>— Кэп, блядь... ну как так, а?</p><p>В конце коридора раздался вопль, потом влажный хруст и за ним — тишина. Тошнотворное молчание смерти. Брок проверил обойму, зыркнул через плечо. В который раз уже рявкнул в рацию:</p><p>— Барнс! Роллинз! Прием! Хоть кто-нибудь, блядь, отзовитесь! Мне нужно подкрепление! Да чтоб вы сдохли все...</p><p>Он стиснул зубы. Рация не отвечала уже два часа. Из голого упрямства он перебрал все каналы, но везде стояла гробовая тишина.</p><p>— Чертовы хитиновые ублюдки! Думал, еще зажжем с тобой, Роджерс. Хотел подождать, пока пыль уляжется, уже ж вроде опять нормально общались... Да что толку теперь. Надеюсь, свидимся на той стороне, хотя мне-то арфа вряд ли перепадет.</p><p>Он закрыл Роджерсу глаза, коснулся губами забрызганного кровью лба. Потом собрал все оружие и упрямо попер дальше по коридору. Оставаться на месте было опасно.</p><p>Двигаться, впрочем, тоже.</p><p>Чертов Барнс нашелся за поворотом в луже крови шириной в весь коридор. Стоило бы догадаться, что эти неразлучники даже сдохнут в двух шагах друг от друга. Брок перевернул лицом вверх тяжелое тело, уже зная, что увидит. Дыру в груди, как будто дурень накрыл собой гранату.</p><p>В принципе, Зимний Солдат оправлялся и от таких тяжелых ран. Как ему разворотило кишки в Гватемале! Брок тогда обратно его припер исключительно из принципа, уже без пульса: сам бы лег под землю, если бы проебал бесценное оборудование. Уверен был, что не откачают, а он через пару недель скакал как новый. Но тогда в его распоряжении были хирурги и продвинутые технологии. Может быть, если обоих доставить в крутую Старковскую клинику, их смогли бы вытащить с того света...</p><p>Может быть.</p><p>Но чертову базу законсервировали «до выяснения», если и существовали какие-то экстренные пути эвакуации, то единственные люди, которые могли об этом знать, лежали в кровавых лужах перед Броком. Никто не мог предположить, что оба супера погибнут. Никто. Потому что... такого еще ни разу не было?..</p><p>Брок выругался.</p><p>Положа руку на сердце, он понимал, почему им всем отрезали пути к отступлению. То, что скакало по коридорам, с равным успехом по полу, стенам и потолку, не должно выбраться наружу. Миссия типа «сдохни или победи». Скорее всего, где-то уже ввели их координаты баллистическим ракетам, на случай, если случится так, как случилось. Брок очень одобрял такой исход.</p><p>— Прости за все, Зимний. Ты мне всегда нравился, детка.</p><p>Он оттащил его поближе к Роджерсу. В этом не было никакой нужды, но так казалось правильно. Больше он для них уже ничего не мог сделать. Для себя, впрочем, тоже, Брок все равно что уже мертвый на этой чертовой базе. </p><p>Позади мелькнула гибкая тень. Брок вскинул ствол и дал очередь вслепую, визгливый хрип возвестил, что патроны потрачены не напрасно. Хорошо. Впрочем, это вряд ли что-то меняло.</p><p>В отдалении послышалась стрельба, и Брок рванул туда, ориентируясь по звуку. Отчаянно боясь не успеть, как не успевал уже не раз за последние двое суток.</p><p>Он едва не столкнулся с двумя парнями из Браво, от неожиданности вскинул автомат.</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что буду настолько рад видеть твою рожу, Рамлоу, — бросил один — кажется, Васкез; Альфа и Браво не особенно тесно знались.</p><p>— Я чуть не пристрелил вас, придурки, — выдохнул Брок.</p><p>— Чертова униформа. Нет бы этим уродцам быть зелеными или еще какими... поярче. Я уже нервно реагирую на черный цвет, — подал голос громила Датч.</p><p>— Да ты всегда на него реагируешь. Чертов расист. Я видел твои татуировки, Арийское Братство.</p><p>— Заткнитесь оба, — рыкнул Брок. — Еще выжившие есть?</p><p>— Ты первый, кого мы встретили. Везде только трупы.</p><p>— Поступаете под мое командование. Оружие, амуниция?</p><p>— Шесть стволов, пятнадцать обойм. Одна граната.</p><p>— Не густо, учитывая противника.</p><p>— Собрали в этом коридоре все, что не разъело.</p><p>Васкез сунул руку за пазуху и бережно извлек пачку сложенных бумаг.</p><p>— Мы нашли план базы. Запасных выходов нет, но на минус пятом — склад оружия. Мы могли бы окопаться там и ждать, пока Кэп с приятелями перебьют этих уродов. Они-то суперы, а я еще жить хочу.</p><p>Брок прикусил губу, задумался. До минус пятого не так уж и далеко, но ему очень не нравилась эта мысль, учитывая, что в последние несколько часов гребаные хитиновые головастики медленно, планомерно и очень явно теснили их всех на нижние этажи. Где-то там, видно, свили гнездо.</p><p>— Заметано. Выдвигаемся.</p><p>Он не стал говорить им про Кэпа и Зимнего. Надежды не было совсем. Вменяемого плана — тоже. Оставалось только уйти красиво, с фейерверками, а для этого склад с боеприпасами подходил как нельзя лучше.</p><p>Даже невменяемая иллюзия плана ставит мозги на место. Все как всегда: маршрут в голове, стволы наизготовку, четко и слаженно. Сосредоточенность не дает сползти в пропасть, где только отчаяние и липкий ужас, где скулеж над двумя трупами в коридоре, где злые слезы над молчанием в эфире. Вперед. Только вперед. Позади выжженная пустыня.</p><p>Впереди тоже.</p><p>Гибкие эбеновые тела двигаются стремительно, по-насекомому резко, чуждо. Брызжут кислотой, когда их прошивает очередь. В большое легче попасть, других — мелких ублюдков — Брок боялся до усрачки. Мелкие — нежного цвета обескровленного трупа, бледные и чутка синюшные. Шустрые, юркие, их замечаешь в последний момент, уже в прыжке. Когда эта хуйня летит тебе в лицо, она похожа на две сложенные ладони, и разлетается на едкие ошметки, когда ее сбиваешь выстрелом.</p><p>Брок уже знал, что бывает, если не успеть. Если оно хватает тебя за лицо, для верности оплетая хвостом твою шею.</p><p>Ты мертв, вот что.</p><p>Сначала так не кажется. С хуйней на лице вырубаются на некоторое время, потом просыпаются, когда она отваливается — сама. И кажется, что ты еще жив, ты бегаешь и стреляешь, но на самом деле все уже кончено, не начавшись. Еще сколько-то часов твое сердце бьется, твои мозги работают, но в легких растет хуева личинка, которую не вырезать, не достать.</p><p>А потом пробивает себе путь наружу, и ты выглядишь так, будто накрыл собой гранату. Без всяких тужьтесь и дышите.</p><p>Брок уже видел все это не раз. В коридорах попадались такие — среди обычных трупов, подранных когтями, изувеченных ударами мощного хвоста, — тех, кому повезло.</p><p>— Справа! — Короткая очередь сбила мелкого пиздюка на подлете, кислотой плеснуло в стекло шлема.</p><p>Датч свой где-то проебал — и теперь взвыл от боли. В те три секунды, пока Васкез простреливал коридор за углом, Брок успел обсыпать недоумку щеку щелочным порошком, выданным на миссию. Глаз затянулся молочной белизной — вряд ли восстановят. Не повезло дураку.</p><p>Смешно и нелепо, что он до сих пор оценивает повреждения с прицелом на будущее. На лечение. Какое, к черту, лечение, они не выйдут отсюда.</p><p>Им выдали присыпку, потому что знали, что из себя представляют эти твари. Идеальные хищники с кислотой вместо крови. Идеальные убийцы с анатомическим арсеналом: зубы, когти, чудовищный скорпионий хвост. От новорожденной личинки до полноразмерного бойца за пару суток. Одержимые только одним инстинктом: создавать себе подобных. Быстро, эффективно, без СМС и регистрации.</p><p>Любой человек с мозгами лупил бы по ядерной кнопке, узнав, что в Соноре нашли инопланетный корабль с кладкой яиц внутри. Но почему-то именно высоколобые в белых халатах всегда напрочь лишены инстинкта самосохранения.</p><p>Они знали, что это, и все равно потащили в лаборатории.</p><p>— Рамлоу! Сзади! — Датч повалился на пол, мелкий пиздюк напрыгнул и шустро полез по его спине, перебирая ножками. Брок пульнул во взрослого, нагнавшего их по потолку, пинком скинул лицехвата с Датча и с хрустом втоптал в пол. Белесые паучьи лапы дернулись, легли вокруг ботинка как лучи. Шмот на миссию выдали с учетом кислоты, а патроны стоило поберечь.</p><p>— Блядь, их тут дохера, отходим!</p><p>В коридоре за углом лицехваты сыпались из вентиляции, как чертовы пауки. Брок швырнул последнюю гранату. Ебнуло знатно, окатило стены ошметками инопланетных тварей, людских трупов и расплавленного пластика.</p><p>Коридор был зачищен. Пузырясь, сползали по стенам кислотно-кровавые потеки. Воняло так, что глаза лезли на лоб.</p><p>Датч сверился с планом. Лифты, возможно, еще работали, по крайней мере, базу не обесточило: свет горел. Но что будет за дверями, когда они откроются... </p><p>— У нас больше шансов на лестнице.</p><p>Брок кивнул. В ушах еще звенело, но Датч был сам Капитан Очевидность.</p><p>Капитан... Внутри резануло злостью и тоской, но Брок встряхнулся. Он умел откладывать эмоции на потом. Умел настолько хорошо, что так и не сказал Роджерсу за все время работы с ним, что не прочь побыть грелкой для его пустой одинокой постели. Зимнего не пригрел, тоже откладывал, надеялся дослужиться до куратора. И потом, когда Гидра рухнула, когда Роджерс воссоединился со своим «другом Баки», мог же ведь сказать — парни, кроет от вас, берите хоть оба, хоть по отдельности, на любых условиях, если вообще есть шанс. Ну послали б и послали, а вдруг нет?</p><p>А теперь валяются оба на полу с развороченной грудиной, и никакого «потом» не осталось. Никаких больше шансов.</p><p>В конце коридора мелькнуло черное с хвостом. Брок вдавил палец в спусковой крючок с такой яростью, что расстрелял остаток обоймы и никак не мог отпустить. Показались еще несколько ублюдков, пока далеко, но надо было срочно перезаряжать и валить.</p><p>— Рамлоу, <i>tu puta madre!</i> Двигай!</p><p>Васкез придержал дверь на лестничную площадку, Брок запрыгнул в закрывающуюся щель. Щелкнул замок. Твари умные, просто до пугающего умные, но вводить коды не умеют.</p><p>На лестнице было тихо и сумрачно, лампы мигали. Должно быть, зубастые сволочи повредили проводку, а может, сами люди, отстреливаясь.</p><p>— Я впереди, Датч замыкающим.</p><p>Свет этажом выше мигнул и погас. В тишине их шаги отдавались эхом, и от этого становилось жутко, будто лестница вела в недра ада и спускаться по ней не стоило ни в коем случае. Инстинкты не пропьешь. Брок спинным мозгом чувствовал, что твари — чужие, чуждые, с ними не сладишь, не подпишешь мирный договор, они чума. На что рассчитывали высоколобые идиоты? Выдрессировать? Обнулить и перепрограммировать, как Зимнего Солдата? Создать какой-нибудь уебищный гибрид? Твари сами с кем хочешь скрестятся, Брок слышал, они перенимают видовую специфику носителя. Могут вылупляться из кого угодно — двуногих, четвероногих, по ним видно потом.</p><p>— Командир, — прошипел Датч на грани слышимости, и от того, что он, не последняя шишка в Браво, признал за Броком командование, стало очень понятно, что он до усрачки напуган.</p><p>Брок проследил направление его взгляда. Вверх, в темноту. Ничего не было видно, но, по мере того как утихал звон в ушах от взрыва и пальбы, тишина распадалась на шорохи. Капля холодного пота противно поползла по спине.</p><p>Стрекот. Едва слышный, сулящий беду. Брок дрогнувшей рукой включил фонарь на винтовке и мазнул светом по глянцевым хитиновым мордам.</p><p>Грохот трех выстрелов оглушил, сверху плеснуло кислотой, и пришлось спешно выворачиваться из разгрузки, расползающейся в руках. Ткань кислоту держала, но, видно, не вся, только верхний слой. Экономные ублюдки в отделе снабжения. Чтоб им сдохнуть. Брок на бегу подобрал рассыпавшиеся обоймы. Сверху мигнул свет, и лучше бы он так и оставался выключенным, потому что теперь Брок видел, сколько их тут, этих тварей, господи, они передвигались чудовищными прыжками, все ближе и ближе, сверху вниз, по перилам и стенам, будто гравитация существовала не для них.</p><p>Дверь на минус четвертом щелкнула, отпираясь, но не сразу поддалась — с той стороны завалило трупами своих и чужих вперемешку. Драгоценные секунды разлетались брызгами. Васкез уперся плечом, Брок поддал с ноги, и они ввалились в коридор.</p><p>— Датч! Быстрее!</p><p>На короткий миг показалось — не успеет, но здоровенный Датч нырнул в проем и обрушился на пол. Брок захлопнул дверь. С той стороны в нее с размаху далось тяжелое сильное тело, он почувствовал всем собой. Дверь вздрагивала, но держала. По полу катался Датч, воя от разъедающей одежду кислоты. Брок и Васкез содрали с него разгрузку, засыпали остатками присыпки.</p><p>— Как кокаина нанюхался, — хмыкнул Брок, когда Датч перестал дергаться и показал большой палец.</p><p>В коридоре было тихо. Воняло блевотиной, по углам шипели, мелко пузырясь, медленно растворяющиеся в кислоте тела. Мутная жижа стояла лужами от стены до стены. Брок поморщился.</p><p>— Вторая лестница через два поворота, — прохрипел Датч, вытирая лицо засаленной банданой. — Но если там то же самое, я за лифт.</p><p>Брок покачал головой.</p><p>— Лифт — коробка. Если нападут, нам деваться некуда.</p><p>— Нам и на лестнице некуда, — прорычал Васкез, — нам, блядь, некуда! Вообще! Мы здесь сдохнем! Мы здесь все сдохнем, мать твою, эти сволочи нас положат!</p><p>— Завали ебало! — рявкнул Брок. Вряд ли стоило напоминать Васкезу, что сдохнуть — еще не самое страшное, что может случиться с ними в этом аду. Взять в рот у мелкого лицехвата и выносить личинку — вот это пиздец, лучше уж вышибить себе мозги, если такое случится. — Прекратить истерику, сержант. Датч, подымайся. Двигаем.</p><p>Датч, пошатываясь, встал на ноги, прижимая к груди последний автомат. И ушел под пол.</p><p>Брок метнулся к нему, Васкез — в сторону, разъеденный кислотой пол продавился под ногами, как мокрый картон. Брок пошатнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и провалился сквозь перекрытия. Приземлился рядом с Датчем, закашлялся, пуча глаза — прикладом въебал сам себе в солнечное сплетение, хорошо еще не скосил очередью и Датча, и себя.</p><p>Дышать. Дышать не получалось. Согнуло. Сейчас, сейчас.</p><p>Васкез смотрел сверху в дыру. Над ним, на потолке минус четвертого, мелькнула черная тень. Брок раскрыл рот, чтобы заорать, но из горла вырвался только хрип. Заорал Датч, Васкез вскинул голову, и Брок подавился воплем.</p><p>Хруст. Из плеча Васкеза легко вынырнул окровавленный то ли кол, то ли штык. У хитиновых ублюдков смертоносные хвосты. Васкез запоздало взвыл, а потом его дернуло в воздух, будто тряпичную куклу, и больше его не видели, только слышали, как он зовет на помощь, все дальше и дальше по коридору. Датч подорвался было, подпрыгнул, дуралей, как будто насмотрелся на Кэпа с Барнсом, но тяжеленному мужику, обвешанному снарягой, не допрыгнуть до потолка. Брок подставил руки, помог вскарабкаться, потом Датч втянул его, и все это заняло слишком много времени.</p><p>Криков уже не было слышно. Брок и Датч бегом рванули по коридору, но нашли только распахнутую дверь на вторую лестницу.</p><p>Датч сунулся было, но резво отпрянул, захлопнул дверь.</p><p>— Их там штук тридцать, — пробормотал он, торопливо шаря по карманам, пересчитывая обоймы. Считать пришлось недолго.</p><p>— Последняя, — сказал Брок.</p><p>— Две, — отозвался Датч и стиснул зубы.</p><p>— На минус пятом оружейный склад, — сказал Брок, уже зная, что Васкеза можно хоронить. Пока они доберутся до склада, даже если все пройдет без заминок, пока вернутся, прострелят себе путь вниз по лестнице, да знать бы еще, куда его поволокли...</p><p>Где-то там, внизу, кожистые яйца с лицехватами внутри. Гнездо с кладкой. Это к нему теснят всех, кто еще дышит. Всех с легкими. Яйца раскрываются как хищные цветы, слыша дыхание, слыша пульс. Прыжок — и бледная мелкая дрянь обнимает, будто берет лицо в ладони, обвивается хвостом вокруг шеи. Проталкивает в рот хоботок. Откусишь — останешься без лица, сожжет кислотой...</p><p>И все равно так лучше, чем чувствовать, как крохотная личинка скользит тебе в горло.</p><p>— Рамлоу, — шепнул Датч, почти всхлипнул, — пообещай, что пристрелишь меня, если эта херня меня потащит. Я не могу, блядь, они же висят там, как в паутине, живые, с этим говном внутри, я не хочу...</p><p>— Пошли, — отрезал Брок и пробормотал себе под нос: — Все там будем.</p><p>Дыра в разъеденном кислотой полу решала проблему спуска на минус пятый. Брок спрыгнул первым, сгруппировался, перекатился. Поднял голову, увидел Датча в проеме, сердце дернулось — вот и Васкез так смотрел. На пару секунд захватила паника, и Брок стиснул ствол, готовый отстреливаться, но Датч тяжело плюхнулся рядом. Выругался — подвернул лодыжку.</p><p>Попытался хромать, но привалился к стене, покачал головой. Брок подставил плечо. Что ж, спасательная миссия окончательно накрылась медным тазом.</p><p>Не то чтобы там еще было кого спасать.</p><p>До оружейного склада оставалось всего ничего, Брок помнил по карте. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. На минус пятом было чисто, припыленный фикус в кадке жался к кулеру. Брок сгрузил Датча на пол, наполнил водой два одноразовых стакана, жадно напился. Датч опрокинул в себя воду, помахал пустым стаканом, и Брок налил ему еще. Такое до странного нормальное действие — пить воду из стакана, наполненного в кулере. Чудовищное в своей нормальности, когда вокруг творится... то, что творится.</p><p>Он уже не помнил, когда пил, фляга опустела еще до того, как он набрел на Кэпа с Барнсом. Ел — больше суток назад, закинулся только энергетиками, чтоб не валиться с ног. Не до жиру. Бежишь, отстреливаешься.</p><p>Короткий привал не пошел ему на пользу. Лучше б пер дальше на адреналине, хрен с ней, с водой, от хвостатых инопланетных выблядков он сдохнет раньше, чем от обезвоживания. Теперь же все тело налилось свинцом, в глаза будто насыпали песку. Брок вылил на себя пару стаканов холодной, пытаясь взбодриться и хоть как-то умыть лицо.</p><p>— Блядь, — прохрипел Датч и засучил ногами по полу, пытаясь подняться. Брок обернулся, вскидывая ствол, и в последний момент ушел с линии огня — Датч шмалял не глядя, придурок.</p><p>— Отставить!!! Он слишком далеко! — заорал он, но Датч расстрелял всю обойму и дрожащими руками перезарядил. — Последняя. Мы должны подпустить их ближе. Один выстрел — один труп. Ты понял?</p><p>Датч смеялся, рыдал, молился и ругался в ответ, и в принципе стало ясно, что Брок тут уже один.</p><p>В конце коридора показались еще три черных тела. Как гребаный калейдоскоп, со стены на потолок, с потолка на стену и оттуда на пол. Как, блядь, они держались на потолке, это противоестественно, впрочем, что вообще было естественным в этих чертовых тварях?</p><p>Датч расстрелял всю обойму куда попало и пополз вдоль стены, как будто это могло хоть что-то изменить. Приводить его в чувство не было ни времени, ни сил. Брок стиснул приклад. Один выстрел — один труп. Он прицелился, борясь с желанием выпустить в ближайшего ублюдка всю обойму, как Датч. Подпустил их поближе, обливаясь холодным потом. Инстинкты орали: стреляй!!! Но он дождался, пока все четверо не оказались на расстоянии пары прыжков, чтобы наверняка, и четырежды вдавил палец в гашетку.</p><p>Он хороший стрелок. Не как Барнс, но с такого расстояния попал бы и паралитик. Четыре хитиновых тела покатились по полу и замерли в неловких позах. Брок перевел дух.</p><p>— Рамлоу!!! — заорал Датч, так отчаянно и захлебываясь ужасом, что Брок уже знал, что увидит, до того, как обернулся.</p><p>Как эти черти подкрадывались так бесшумно? Чертовы ожившие кошмары. За телом Датча толком не было видно того, кто его тащил, только хвост обвился вокруг пояса, придерживая почти нежно. Брок рванул следом, на бегу пытаясь взять хитиновую башку на прицел, но мешал Датч. Наконец тварь показала морду из-за его плеча, и Брок шмальнул...</p><p>Попытался. Курок щелкнул вхолостую. Обойма была пуста.</p><p>Брок заревел, швырнул бесполезный ствол. Датч орал не переставая, Брок услышал:</p><p>— Ты обещал!!! Сука, ты обещал мне!!!</p><p>У него оставались секунды, прежде чем чертова тварь скроется со своей ношей. Не раздумывая больше, он выхватил нож и метнул изо всех сил.</p><p>Крик захлебнулся, тварь притормозила, потом и вовсе сбросила Датча на пол, озадаченно разглядывая рукоять ножа, торчащую из глазницы. Брок вздохнул. Он попал. Выполнил обещание. Мертвым Датч им не нужен.</p><p>Тварь выпрямилась и зашагала к Броку.</p><p>Каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом. Патронов не осталось, между Броком и его ножом стоял самый крупный хитиновый уебок, которого Броку доводилось видеть. Выше, шире, чем другие, он не обладал грацией ящерицы, скорее, напоминал тяжеловесного динозавра. Наверное, такой не мог резво бегать по стенам, он приближался на двух ногах, неотвратимый и этим смутно напоминающий что-то.</p><p>Кого-то.</p><p>Брок попятился, на ходу подбирая брошенный ствол. Руки вцепились в бесполезное дуло. Только и вариантов, что въебать прикладом как дубиной, ну и горшок с фикусом швырнуть. Больше у Брока Рамлоу ничего не оставалось.</p><p>До фикуса он не дошел. Спиной уперся в твердое, хитиновое. Когтистые пальцы нежно взяли за плечи, на шлем закапала слизь — твари пускали слюни хуже мастифа.</p><p>Он взмахнул было импровизированной дубиной, но второй, здоровяк, в мгновение ока оказался вплотную, совершенно человеческим движением забрал винтовку из его рук.</p><p>Это было так неправильно, что у них — пальцы. Не толстые и неуклюжие, как у горилл, а изящные, с когтями, похожими на гребаный акриловый маникюр теток из бухгалтерии. Отвратительно человеческие.</p><p>Ксеноморфы, вспомнил он. По-умному эти выблядки назывались ксеноморфами.</p><p>Безглазая черная голова, похожая на шлем, прижалась слишком близко. Лицом к лицу. Брок услышал этот мерзкий тихий стрекот, увидел, как разомкнулись челюсти с огромными зубами и между ними скользнуло нечто, похожее на язык, такое же черное и блестящее хитином, как все тело твари. На конце «языка» скалила зубы вторая, маленькая пасть. Брок видел, как этой второй челюстью ксеноморфы отправляют в нокаут, выстреливая ею стремительно, как лягушка — языком на охоте за комарами. Теперь эта херня скалилась на него за стеклом шлема.</p><p>Брок обоссался бы, если б не обезвоживание.</p><p>Второй, за спиной, тоже был явно повыше, чем все те, которых Брок отстреливал уже двое суток. Те едва доходили ему до подбородка, да еще и ходили на полусогнутых. Эти двое капали слюной на шлем. Брок впервые задумался о том, как выглядели твари, вылупившиеся из Кэпа и Барнса. Супертвари. Ксеноморфы-модификанты.</p><p>Не зря, ох, не зря ему показалась знакомой походка от бедра.</p><p>Наверное, лучше было сопротивляться, биться в их руках. Тогда есть шанс, что случайно убьют, не дотащат до чертова гнезда. Броку отчаянно не хотелось умирать, но он знал, что Датч прав. Сразу и быстро лучше, чем висеть приклеенным к стене и чувствовать, как внутри зреет твоя смерть.</p><p>Твари потрескивали, чирикали по-своему, явно переговариваясь. Волочь в гнездо не торопились, и Брок затаился, зажатый между ними, стараясь занимать поменьше места. Когтистая лапа прошлась по груди, гладя. Добралась до воротника, вспорола когтями, остатки куртки и футболки повисли клочьями. Ксенобарнс наклонил гладкую выпуклую башку, будто обнюхивая. Ксенокэп влажно ткнулся мордой между лопаток.</p><p>Брок сжал зубы. Нет, он не будет их так называть. Эти ублюдки убили тех, из кого вылупились, и даже если в них есть что-то от носителей...</p><p>Когти прошли сквозь тактические ремни как сквозь масло. Лохмотья штанов усыпали пол. Брок остался стоять между двумя ксеноморфами, как чертов стриптизер: в ботинках, перчатках и шлеме. Стоять, впрочем, — это сильно сказано, ноги подкашивались, и он упал бы, не держи эти твари крепко. Какого хера им надо? Они с людьми делают ровно две вещи: убивают или волокут в гнездо. Тогда что...</p><p>Тот, сзади, сунул морду ему в подмышку. Выпустил вторую челюсть, и та, вывернувшись под неловким углом, нежно куснула у соска.</p><p>Брок почувствовал, как к горлу подступает истерический смех. Надо понимать, ксеноморфы переняли у носителей не только могучее телосложение и силу. Что ж, хотя бы он теперь знал, что ему не приглючилось и Роджерс с Барнсом действительно поглядывали на него в том же смысле, что и он на них. Он, оказывается, имел все шансы, потому что это же, блядь, дофига сильное чувство, если оно передалось гребаным ксеноморфам на гребаном генетическом уровне.</p><p>Передний опустился на колени и озадаченно замер перед пахом.</p><p>— Вот и мне, блядь, интересно, как ты за щеку-то брать будешь с такими зубами, мудила, — пробормотал Брок.</p><p>Барнс, надо понимать, спал и видел, как бы ему отсосать?.. Замечательное знание. Брок умрет счастливым. Вот уж точно, из всех новостей, которые он мог бы сейчас услышать, эта занимала прочное второе место.</p><p>На первом, понятное дело, держалось «тебе просто приснилась вся эта херня».</p><p>Ксеноморф выдвинул вторую челюсть, подхватил пастью вялый член, чудом не разрезая на ленточки мелкими острыми зубами. Втянул челюсть внутрь, утягивая и его по самые яйца. Брок замер, боясь дышать: одно неловкое движение — и срежет начисто. </p><p>Задний приятель погладил по горлу, подцепил ремешок шлема и порвал, как бумажный. Последняя защита пала.</p><p>Без шлема стали ярче и краски, и запахи. На шею капала вязкая слюна зубастого ублюдка. Тот отпустил его плечо, запустил пальцы в волосы — пиздец какое человеческое движение — и, ухватившись, крутанул Броку голову. Почти сворачивая — пришлось чуть повернуться всем торсом, потому что в шейных позвонках опасно потянуло.</p><p>Перед лицом скалилась жуткая морда. Только зубы и хитиновый череп, почти зеркально-гладкий. Ни глаз, ни ноздрей — нифига. С зубов бесконечно текло, слава яйцам, не едкое. Выдвинулась вторая челюсть, ткнулась Броку в губы. Раздвинула, нажимая. Кусаться Брок зассал — про кислоту помнил, — но зубы держал плотно сжатыми. Выдвижная хрень размером с член даже текла похоже, только куда обильнее, навевая мысли о гонорее. Ну и, конечно, если б Брок увидел зубы под крайней плотью, точно бы обосрался на месте. Впрочем, нервы у него оказались вполне себе, раз в воздухе пока не пахло позором — ну или было просто нечем, все же двое суток практически без жратвы, кто там помнит те протеиновые батончики часов тридцать назад.</p><p>Аварийное опорожнение кишечника — реакция организма на опасность. Когда надо бежать, лететь быстрее ветра. Сброс балласта.</p><p>Поздно бежать, когда ты попался. Организм, похоже, все уже понял и даже не рыпался.</p><p>Членочелюсть нырнула за щеку, едва не разрывая, все же размер не позволял такие фокусы. Брок, испугавшись за целостность щеки, машинально чуть разжал зубы и, конечно, больше уже не мог защитить себя. Захватчик нырнул в рот, потираясь о язык и небо.</p><p>У слизи не было какого-то определенного вкуса. Только привкус... технический. Не то чтобы Броку часто приходилось облизывать карбюраторы или проводку, но люди же говорят всякую фигню типа «это на вкус — как смесь мочи с бензином» или «на вкус — как слоновья жопа». Вкус был неестественный. Он не знал, как еще назвать это. Чуждый. Наверное, если бы силиконовые фаллоимитаторы вдруг обрели жизнь, они кончали бы такой херней.</p><p>Брок не понял, было у Роджерса на генетическом уровне прописано желание целовать его взасос или выебать в горло, анатомическая специфика не позволяла классифицировать то, что творилось у него во рту.</p><p>Второй ксеноморф тем временем, устав от бесплодных попыток пробудить к жизни член Брока, выпустил его, изрядно обслюнявив. Брок, в целом, считал себя больным ублюдком, но не настолько же, чтобы возбуждаться в объятиях смертоносных инопланетных тварей. Ксеноморф ловко, по-кошачьи подлез под него, ткнулся зубастым роточленом в промежность.</p><p>Брок отстраненно подумал, что не воспринимает все это как изнасилование. Чтобы трахнуть человека насильно, нужен разум. Глисты, к примеру, тоже в жопе против воли ее обладателя и ебутся там по-своему, кончают, наверное, но Брок еще не слышал, чтобы кто-то относил их к сфере насильственного секса при своем участии.</p><p>Ксеноморфы незаметно перетекли из положения в положение и теперь почти поменялись местами. Брок смог немного рассмотреть того, который прежде слюнявил ему затылок. Его приятель был черный как ночь, а у этого на башке виднелись полосы чуть посветлей, почти коричневые.</p><p>Блондин, стало быть. Брок заржал вслух, не выдержав напряжения.</p><p>Бурый присел, потянул Брока за собой, практически ставя на четвереньки. Поза так себе. Секс это или не секс, Брок не горел желанием подставлять жопу, а в таком положении она была совсем уж уязвимая, открытая для поругания. Черный тыкался рылом в примерном направлении ануса, мозгов у тварей не было в этом плане, Брок в любой момент мог схлопотать внезапный фистинг челюстью.</p><p>На редкость дурацкая была бы смерть.</p><p>Бурый уткнул Брока лицом себе в пах, неясно на что рассчитывая — члена у него не было, не то совсем, не то пока. Брок задумчиво потерся щекой о хитиновые пластины, жадно глядя на пол. Там, в каком-то шаге от его руки, возле стены валялся отличный кусок арматуры, выпавший, видно, из разъеденного потолка.</p><p>Кривой и с куском бетона на конце, но кто возражает в условиях полного разоружения.</p><p>Брок технично потерся грудью о мощные ноги, сполз на пол окончательно, выставляя задницу вверх. Мозгов в человеческом смысле у ксеноморфов, может, и нет, но унаследованные паттерны мышления — есть точно. Позу сучки для случки эти засранцы опознали на раз, нежно и возбужденно затарахтели на своем. Брок потянулся, красуясь. Если б он знал, что Кэпу с Барнсом так легко задурить мозги, давно бы попросту подошел и снял трусы.</p><p>Растекаясь по полу томным сгустком страсти, Брок все ближе подбирался к арматуре. В тот момент, когда выдвижная челюсть уперлась в его анус и слегка надавила, он ловким броском нырнул между ног бурого, сцапал оружие и обрушил на ближайшую лобастую башку, рванувшуюся следом.</p><p>Тварь взвыла, вторая обрушилась на него, пытаясь разорвать на куски, но железный конец арматуры смачно врубился ей в горло. Брызнула кислота, Брок заорал, чувствуя, как пузырятся лицо и плечо, и почти вслепую, щурясь одним глазом, месил уродливые головы куском бетона до тех пор, пока ксеноморфы не перестали конвульсивно подергиваться.</p><p>Только тогда, боясь отвести от них мутный взгляд, Брок дополз до кулера и вылил на горящее лицо всю воду. Отдышался, на четвереньках добрался до лоскутьев одежды, но там ловить оказалось уже нечего. Присыпка давно кончилась, он раздраконил зубами упаковку и сумел выскрести еще щепотку, но при таком ожоге это как мертвому припарки.</p><p>Кожа уже не шипела, но жгло.</p><p>Кое-как он встал, поминутно оглядываясь, дохромал до трупа Датча и первым делом выдернул из глазницы нож. Херовое оружие против тварей, наполненных кислотой, но с ним в руке он ощущал себя не таким беспомощным. Присыпки не оставалось и у Датча, этот обалдуй где-то проебал даже сам пакет, и Брок побрел дальше, держась за стену.</p><p>У оружейного склада он нашел пару трупов — видно, мысль добраться до него осенила не только Васкеза и Датча. Еще один валялся внутри. Слишком далеко, чтобы вытаскивать его из помещения. Брок собрал все, что было полезного, у тех, которые валялись возле входа, обезображенные до неузнаваемости, — аптечку, фляжку, обоймы, присыпку, которую вывалил на себя сразу. Вколол лошадиную дозу обезбола, запер дверь склада изнутри, сдернул с ближайшего ящика брезент и завалился на пол, укутываясь в неласковые объятия.</p><p>Где-то по углам могли прятаться твари. Нужно было проверить периметр. Брок зажмурился.</p><p>Да насрать, в общем-то. Он дошел до цели. В принципе, можно сдыхать, все равно идти больше некуда и незачем.</p><p>Аккумулятор Брока Рамлоу разрядился. Сорок часов на адреналине кого хочешь укатают, да еще шок и анальгетики. Брока ощутимо потряхивало, но обезболивающее облегчило его участь. Оставалось дать себе возможность немного очухаться. Он провалился в глубокий сон, как в пропасть.</p><p>Ему не снились сны. Должно быть, прошел не один час, прежде чем Брок открыл глаза. Видели оба. Он осоловело поморгал, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило.</p><p>Стон.</p><p>Брок подорвался, выпутываясь из брезента. Труп в дальнем углу не был трупом, парень все еще дышал. Брок дополз до него на четвереньках, не чувствуя в себе сил встать на ноги. Окликнул, но незнакомый боец не отозвался, только заскулил. Брок потянул его за плечо, переворачивая лицом вверх.</p><p>Смуглое лицо посерело от боли. Брок наспех осмотрел бойца — из Чарли, судя по нашивкам, — но серьезных ран не увидел.</p><p>— Где? — спросил он хрипло. Боец указал на грудь, и Брок рванул на нем куртку.</p><p>Кожа гладкая и неповрежденная, ни ран, ни гематом, но грудь вздымалась... неправильно. Неритмично ходила ходуном. Брок сжал зубы и пополз обратно к лежке, где остались нож и последний шприц обезбола. Он уже знал, что за недуг свалил здорового мужика без ран.</p><p>Пока полз, успел передумать раз десять. Парня не спасти, а Брок еще помучится. Без обезболивающего он загнется тут в агонии. И все же... Никто не заслужил такой смерти, какая ждет беднягу из Чарли. Брок мог подарить ему немного покоя.</p><p>Брок вздохнул. Роджерс определенно дурно на него влиял.</p><p>Зимний всадил бы парню нож в грудину и решил бы две проблемы разом.</p><p>Вернувшись со шприцем, он вколол обреченному весь запас, и вскоре тот перестал конвульсивно дергаться, лицо разгладилось.</p><p>— Не отходи, — голос был слабый, срывающийся, — не отходи, брат.</p><p>Коричневая рука вслепую нашарила руку Брока и вцепилась, как в спасательный круг.</p><p>— Я здесь, брат, — сказал Брок, — уже недолго осталось.</p><p>— У меня кот дома один. У соседки ключи, она кормит его, когда я в отъезде. Она же заберет его, если я не вернусь? Как думаешь? Заберет же?</p><p>— Обязательно.</p><p>Обреченный всхлипнул.</p><p>— Вредная пушистая задница. Орет и скачет по ночам. За что люблю — не знаю.</p><p>— Знакомо, брат.</p><p>Он едва не пропустил начало. Руку сдавило точно клешней, грудь напряглась, вздыбилась, а потом в один момент лопнула как перезрелый помидор, забрызгав кровью все вокруг. Белесая перепачканная морда с мелкими, будто иглы, зубами издала торжествующий скрежет, но выкарабкаться из своей смертной колыбели не успела: Брок насадил ее на нож как сардельку и выдернул из раны сам. Тварь подергалась, визжа и шевеля крохотной второй челюстью, потом обмякла.</p><p>Человек, которого она убила, с минуту хрипел и булькал, захлебываясь кровью, потом последовал за ней.</p><p>Брок растянулся на полу рядом с телом. Барнс и Роджерс... Они вот так же, наверное. Только без обезбола. Черт. Кажется, Брок знал, о ком будет думать в свой последний час. Как бедолага из Чарли о дурацком коте, который и не заметит, наверное, что жратву дает другой человек. Блядство. Какая же это херня — жизнь.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза. Стоило, наверное, вернуться на свой брезент. Впрочем, не все ли равно?</p><p>Что-то щелкнуло и затрещало. Такой знакомый звук... Он был тихий, но совершенно точно... Брок судорожно сел и зашарил по карманам мертвеца.</p><p>Рация. Кто-то еще жив.</p><p>Громкость оказалась прикручена на минимум, он бы в жизни не услышал из своего угла.</p><p>— Брок Рамлоу, группа Альфа. Кто там?</p><p>Рация молчала у него в руке, молчала так долго, что Брок почти уверился, что ему померещилось, но потом ритмично зашипела — раз, два, три, будто кто-то жал на кнопку, но не говорил. Брок невольно представил себе черные когтистые пальцы ксеноморфа, холодея, но отбросил версию.</p><p>— Говорит лейтенант Рамлоу, — повторил Брок, прижимая кнопку, — назовитесь. Прием.</p><p>Раз, два, три. Треск подольше. Опять покороче. Какая-то чертова морзянка...</p><p>Брок вздрогнул. Не чертова, а самая обыкновенная! У Кэпа в группе поддержки ее знали, хотя использовали редко и в основном с ним. Кто-то из своих! Брок зажмурился, чувствуя ком в горле. Три коротких — «с», одно длинное — «т»...</p><p>— Кэп?.. — спросил он наобум. Голос дрогнул.</p><p>Раз-два, раз-два. Раз. Раз-два-три. «Да».</p><p>Шутить такие шутки просто некому. Свои бы не стали, посторонние — не додумались. В ксеноморфа, сжавшего в лапе рацию, он еще готов был поверить. В ксеноморфа, знающего морзянку, — никак.</p><p>— Роджерс, я твои бронхи видел. Ты мне говоришь, что выжил с такими ранами?!</p><p>«Да».</p><p>Брок зажал рот ладонью. Отдернул — по изувеченной щеке аж прострелило болью. В голове помутилось. Роджерс жив!</p><p>— Барнс?</p><p>«Пульс есть».</p><p>Живы. Мать твою, оба живы! Брок повалился на пол, хохоча. Немудрено, что Кэп общается морзянкой — это не из соображений конспирации, это разодранное легкое!</p><p>— Вы там так и валяетесь на полу?</p><p>«Да». Ну разумеется, а куда им еще деваться. Встанут нескоро. Но встанут! Черт подери, они выживут! Если, конечно, какая-нибудь хвостатая сволочь...</p><p>Брок стиснул зубы. Хера. Второй раз он их не проебет.</p><p>Он рывком поднялся, отгоняя дурноту. В глазах потемнело. На складе должна быть аптечка, какие-то запасы... Брок старательно обошел помещение, заглядывая в ящики и читая ярлыки. По пути обрастая приличным арсеналом.</p><p>— О да, детка. — Он присвистнул: возле дальней стены обнаружился рабочий огнемет с запасом топлива.</p><p>Рядом в чемоданчике — стремные ампулы, в которых узнавалась гидровская разработка, одна из самых простеньких и безобидных. Психостимуляторы: один укол — и ты почти Зимний Солдат. Правда, ненадолго и с отходняком, но кого это волнует в такой ситуации? Брок всадил иглу себе в бедро, крякнул, а потом мир обрел резкость и утратил боль.</p><p>Он сгреб оставшиеся ампулы и, оглядевшись, направился к трупу котолюбителя. Снарягу надо было сложить, у парня оставалась цела разгрузка, которая ему больше не понадобится. Недолго думая, Брок разул его и стянул штаны тоже: прийти к Роджерсу и Барнсу сразу с голой жопой — конечно, мысль заманчивая, но они вряд ли сумеют оценить по достоинству его стальные яйца.</p><p>В голове больше не шумело, хотелось двигаться, моглось. Сил казалось немеряно, он обвешался оружием, как рождественская елка. Брок знал, что на этой херне не остановится, даже если от него будут отрывать по кусочку. Дойдет и рухнет, когда закончится действие.</p><p>Что ж. У него было немало ампул.</p><p>— Роджерс. Я иду к вам, детка. И не трещи мне тут, морзянкой ты меня не переспоришь, я иду, все, точка. Не вздумайте сдохнуть, пока меня нет. Услышишь взрывы — знай, что я близко. Я как гребаный Рэмбо, блядь, перебью нахуй всех, но дойду до вас.</p><p>Он распахнул дверь, держа ствол наготове, и тяжелой походкой двинул в сторону лестницы. Штаны оказались широковаты и болтались на бедрах, но все лучше, чем трясти мудями над огнеметом.</p><p>«Язык», — медленно, натужно отстучал Роджерс, и Брок расхохотался, настолько это был он, во всем, в каждом слове, даже в чертовых тире и точках.</p><p>Брок швырнул одну за другой пару гранат в лестничную шахту и попер вверх, стреляя с двух рук. Вокруг скрежетало, визжало, лезло — черные большеголовые тела с суставчатыми хвостами и торчащими позвонками. Пули прошивали хитин, брызгала во все стороны кислота их крови. Сверху кишело, но Броку надо было именно туда. Он вырвал чеку у гранаты, подержал на ладони, считая до трех, и подкинул, как бейсбольный мяч. Взрыв оглушил, но дорога немного расчистилась. В воздухе оседала бетонная пыль. Ксеноморфы посерели, покрывшись ею с ног до головы.</p><p>Лестница натужно скрипнула. Взрыв где-то что-то поломал. Брок ускорил шаг, на бегу избавляясь от отработанных стволов: перезаряжать было некогда, да и лишних рук психостимуляторы ему не отрастили.</p><p>Бетонный пролет осыпался буквально под ногами. Брок успел зацепиться за перила, на секунду зависнув над темной бездной, и ксеноморфы рванули к нему. Первого он ухватил за блядскую выдвижную челюсть и мощным броском перекинул через плечо в шахту. Второй успел отпрянуть — сучьи дети отлично учились на чужих ошибках, — но Брок вцепился в него и выбрался на край бетонной плиты. Увернулся от хвоста, столкнул тварь вниз — та вылезла обратно, но за драгоценную секунду Брок успел схватиться за автомат.</p><p>Р-ра-та-та-та, крест-накрест, хитиновые тела повисают на перилах, сползают под ноги, летят в пролом. Один пролет позади, еще один. Броку похуй, сколько в этой дыре ксеноморфов.</p><p>Хоть все.</p><p>На минус третьем он распахнул дверь и швырнул гранату в коридор, а когда рвануло — нырнул в облако дыма и покатил три подряд вниз по лестнице, как шары в боулинге. Закрыл дверь и оскалил зубы, слыша раз, два, три.</p><p>— Черт, Роджерс, как же я надеюсь, что ты не чертова галлюцинация.</p><p>Из вентиляции посыпались лицехваты, Брок осклабился и крутанул вентиль на баллоне с горючкой. Чертова стимпанковская конструкция жгла и пепелила. Лицехваты верещали, а он думал — чем? Чем, блядь, они издают эти звуки и за каким хреном им анатомически нужно иметь такую возможность?</p><p>Гребаные инопланетные твари. Много всякой дряни вываливалось из порталов и прилетало на ебучих технологически продвинутых кораблях, но вот эта хуйня...</p><p>Роджерса и его неразлучного дружка он увидел издалека. Зрение от чудо-ампулы прокачалось, с другого конца коридора различил их переплетенные пальцы, вторая рука Кэпа — вдоль бедра, ладонь на рации. Развороченные дыры в грудных клетках. Они все еще выглядели как пиздец, но в кровавом месиве что-то все же изменилось, Брок смутно надеялся, что в лучшую сторону.</p><p>Он зачистил коридор, жахнул напалмом в вентиляцию и сгрузил огнемет на пол. Навис над Роджерсом, тот был бледный как смерть, едва моргал, но уголки его губ дрогнули, потянулись в стороны. Брок не стал раздумывать, осторожно поцеловал его, потом потянулся к Барнсу, и тот, как гребаная принцесса, открыл глаза четко после.</p><p>— Ваши чертовы вылупки воспылали ко мне страстью, — сказал Брок, — по мне так нам предстоит разговор по душам, парни. Но не сейчас. Сейчас надо съебывать отсюда.</p><p>Он огляделся, сунулся в одну из дверей: маленький конференц-зал. Отодрал столешницу. Сойдет.</p><p>Вернувшись, он как мог аккуратно затащил обоих суперов на гладкую поверхность. Вложил пистолет Роджерсу в ладонь, Барнсу в протез — автомат: железная клешня, слава яйцам, от кровопотери не страдала и была сильна как обычно.</p><p>— Я сейчас. Никуда не уходите. — Он подмигнул, и металлическая рука оттопырила средний палец.</p><p>Оставлять их он не боялся. С такими травмами для размножения инопланетных ублюдков они были бесполезны.</p><p>Брок обошел ближайшие кабинеты и в ящике чьего-то стола нашел рулон скотча. О судьбе хозяина кабинета думать не хотелось. В конце концов, если он был одним из тех, кто решил притащить сюда этот ад, он заслужил свою гибель.</p><p>Скотчем Брок как смог перетянул раны, сводя вместе края. Тут же, по ходу дела, вправил куски ребер — у этих, видать, все срастется, особенно если помочь. Тем же скотчем прикрепил тела к столешнице как заправский паук, стараясь зафиксировать получше, чтобы не разбередить раны. Барнс уже очухался достаточно, чтобы ухмыляться.</p><p>— Да, блядь, фетиш на связывание, а вы как думали, — проворчал Брок.</p><p>Убедившись, что раненые устроены надежно, он вколол себе еще одну ампулу и, не жалея здоровья, поволок импровизированные носилки по коридору.</p><p>«Что с лицом», — отстучал Кэп.</p><p>Хороший вопрос. Судя по ощущениям, левая сторона выглядела как плохо утоптанный сапогами фарш. Правая всего лишь отекла.</p><p>— Порезался, когда брился, — огрызнулся Брок. — Что, не нравлюсь больше?</p><p>«Нра...» — начал нудный, педантичный Роджерс, и Брок закатил глаза.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно. Я вас тоже люблю, идиоты. До чего вы тяжелые, а. Выберемся — с вас пиво.</p><p>Гидровская разработка выжимала из мышц все, на что они были способны, и немного больше. Носилки еле тащились, но все же один коридор остался позади. Тварей не попадалось, только раз Барнс шмальнул в кого-то и, видимо, попал, потому что больше ничего не шевелилось. Основная бойня закончилась еще вчера, теперь оставшиеся ксеноморфы отлавливали всех, кто еще не сдох, и Брок справедливо полагал, что таких осталось ровно трое: он и сладкая парочка на столешнице.</p><p>Он с тоской подумал, что стоило, наверное, сначала узнать, работают ли лифты, прежде чем переться со своей ношей в такую даль, но других вариантов все равно не было. В обычный носилки не влезут, но был еще грузовой. Брок с замиранием сердца нажал на кнопку и вскинул автомат.</p><p>Лифт раздвинул створки с нежным деликатным звуком, таким нормальным, из нормальной жизни, что мог бы обмануть кого угодно, но Брок не купился. Прошил нутро кабины очередью крест-накрест и не прогадал. Зубастая пасть ксеноморфа лязгнула совсем рядом с лицом, но не дотянулась — тварь сдохла в прыжке.</p><p>Брок выгреб из кабины труп с развороченной грудиной, ворох отработанных хитиновых шкурок от линьки и даже дохлого лицехвата: весь цикл жизни застреленного ксеноморфа прошел здесь, в этом лифте. Лифт приехал сверху.</p><p>— Похоже, нас ждет теплый прием, — пробормотал Брок.</p><p>Он затащил носилки в лифт, вернулся и нацепил на себя огнемет. Все, что случилось на базе в первые же часы, раз и навсегда отучило его недооценивать ксеноморфов. Умные, хитрые твари по изворотливости переплюнули даже самих людей.</p><p>Когда створки лифта разомкнулись на нулевом этаже, Брок ебанул струей огня почти не глядя. Доли секунды хватило на оценку пиздеца: на небольшой площадке у лифта поджидали крупные кожистые яйца, с десяток, не меньше. Ближайшее уже приоткрывалось, пробужденное гулом ожившего лифта.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать на наше барбекю, маленькие ублюдки, — оскалился Брок, когда скрежет агонизирующих лицехватов прекратился, а от яиц остались тлеющие развалины.</p><p>Помещение заполнилось дымом и смрадом, дышать стало трудно. Брок сбил огонь с занявшейся обшивки — ни к чему начинать пожар, когда не знаешь, как выйти из помещения. Потоптал угли, убеждаясь, что ни одна маленькая дрянь не пережила зачистку, и выволок носилки из лифта.</p><p>Громадные двери, размером побольше створок грузового лифта, оказались заперты. Брок на дурака ввел все известные коды — те, что открывали двери внутри базы, — но, разумеется, здесь все было посложней.</p><p>— Все, парни, — сказал он, плюхаясь на пол, — дальше не знаю.</p><p>Роджерс подпихнул к нему рацию. Отщелкал ногтем «восемь».</p><p>Брок осмотрел девайс. На начальственной рации оказалось больше каналов. Разумеется, руководство общалось на отдельных, засекреченных частотах.</p><p>Он переключился на восьмерку и вместо ставшей привычной тишины услышал усталое, должно быть, много часов повторяющееся:</p><p>— Роджерс, Барнс, прием. Доложите обстановку. Роджерс, Барнс, прием...</p><p>Брок ворвался в промежуток, докладывая по форме, что на базе полный пиздец. Оторопевший на миг голос потребовал имя, звание и номер, а также объяснение тому, как он вышел на эту частоту, Брок запросил эвакуацию, и где-то в этом месте действие психостимуляторов, похоже, закончилось: в голове помутнело, потемнело, сухой спазм скрутил желудок, вывернул наизнанку вхолостую. Брок успел увидеть полоску света между створками двери и силуэты тяжело вооруженных людей, прежде чем его припечатало болью, равной которой он еще не знал.</p><p>Когда Брок в следующий раз открыл глаза, за окном шел легкий снег, и это было офигенно сразу по куче причин.</p><p>Во-первых, он открыл глаза. Он жив. Он пережил этот чертов кошмар.</p><p>Во-вторых, он видел. Глаза все-таки спасли.</p><p>В-третьих, над Сонорой совершенно точно не выпадает снег, а значит, Брок далеко от чертовой базы. Вероятнее всего, в Нью-Йорке.</p><p>То, что роковая миссия выпала на ранний сентябрь, тоже, в принципе, добавляло штрихов, но тут еще неясно, были ли поводы для радости: в конце концов, Нью-Йорк всегда мог оказаться Аляской, а тогда совсем необязательно валяться в отключке несколько месяцев, чтобы увидеть снег.</p><p>Но самым офигенным был Роджерс в уютном белом свитере, любующийся этим самым снегом, стоя у окна и держа в руках кружку с чем-то горячим. Какао, если верить шапке взбитых сливок, возвышающейся над краем кружки. </p><p>Живой, здоровый, целый Роджерс у его постели.</p><p>Брок хотел было сказать что-то вроде: «Эй, это пакет с зефирками у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?» — но закашлялся. Язык присох к гортани, так хотелось пить. Роджерс молниеносно оказался рядом, поднес воды.</p><p>— С возвращением, Брок.</p><p>Обхватывая губами трубочку, Брок отметил, что они перешли с отстраненного «Рамлоу» на весьма себе фамильярное «Брок», чего Кэп в принципе не выносил, когда речь шла о рабочих отношениях. Пока он пил, Роджерс одной рукой вытащил телефон из кармана и бросил в трубку лаконичное:</p><p>— Он очнулся.</p><p>Не прошло и минуты, как в палату влетел Барнс, лохматый и жизнерадостный, как большой пес, и с такими же дурными манерами — не сбавляя разгона, плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Броком.</p><p>— Ну ты и горазд спать! Рождество на носу. Впрочем, если б мне снились такие сны, я б тоже затусил в коме.</p><p>— Ты бредил, — пояснил Роджерс, улыбаясь, — много, живописно и очень... познавательно.</p><p>Брок беспомощно ухмыльнулся. Как же хорошо было видеть их обоих живыми. Он хотел сказать: «Я надеюсь, это мне не глючится, парни, было бы обидно после такого открыть глаза в гнезде головастиков с лицехватом на морде», — но вместо этого выдавил только:</p><p>— База?</p><p>— Уничтожена, — мягко кивнул Роджерс, — все закончилось.</p><p>— Вы?</p><p>— В порядке, детка, благодаря тебе, — ответил за обоих Барнс. — Стиви, покажи ему.</p><p>Роджерс, слегка зардевшись, задрал свитер, демонстрируя самые идеальные сиськи, которые только могли быть у мужика. От чудовищных ран не осталось и следа.</p><p>— Постой... так, — прохрипел Брок, и Барнс расхохотался ему в шею:</p><p>— Жить будет.</p><p>— На меня как дом уронили, — пожаловался Брок.</p><p>— Те стимуляторы, что ты принимал, обошлись тебе дорого, но зато подстегнули регенерацию. Ты, в общем, неплохо отделался. Полностью следы не сойдут, но жизни мешать не будут, врачи говорят, вернешься в строй. Будешь пугать новобранцев мордой лица.</p><p>— Баки! — Роджерс нахмурился. Мистер Сама Справедливость не бил лежачего. Брок заподозрил, что лицо выглядит как недожаренный бифштекс.</p><p>Впрочем, эти двое не торопились убегать с криками, а мнение остальных его интересовало мало.</p><p>В ближайшие несколько месяцев Брок видел сладкую парочку постоянно. Роджерс прописался у него в палате по вечерам, читал, приносил фильмы, всякую старомодную чушь, виденную по сто раз, но Брок не возражал: абсолютно все равно, что смотреть, если мистер Само Совершенство лежит рядом и уютно дышит в затылок. Барнс помогал с реабилитационной терапией, после долгой отключки мышцы восстанавливались не сразу. Брок пытался гнать его в шею — какого хрена, быть слабым и беспомощным перед мужиком, который нравится, — совершенно провальная стратегия, но Барнс не поддавался. Напомнил про гидровские застенки, ранения, обнуления, разморозки, про то, каким беспомощным видел его самого Брок, и пришлось уступить.</p><p>Тот самый Очень Важный Разговор Брок откладывал и откладывал, сначала до тех пор, когда сможет вставать, потом — когда выйдет из больницы, потом — когда вернется на работу... Откладывал не по привычке, просто, ну, он видел себя в зеркале. В коридорах Щ.И.Т.а на него пялились, оглядывались вслед. Почти ни одного знакомого лица среди бойцов — на проклятой базе полег полный состав пяти групп, за исключением пары-тройки счастливчиков, по случайности лежавших на больничном.</p><p>Хрен его знает, что втемяшилось тем суперксеноморфам, может, это действительно досталось от носителей, но привлекал он неразлучников, пока был горячим мужиком с литой мускулатурой и симметричной улыбкой. Не стоило ставить парней в неловкое положение.</p><p>В Нью-Йорке вовсю ворковали голуби, за мусорными баками шумно и со скандалами еблись кошки, с Соноры минуло полгода. Брок вернулся в строй, набрал часть былой мышечной массы, резво месил новобранцев. К нему, единственному выжившему в инциденте с кодовым названием «Пасхальный заяц» (кодовые названия придумывают долбоебы с отбитым чувством юмора), относились с суеверным трепетом. Брок не старался держать дистанцию, но так уж вышло, что самыми близкими для него людьми оказались Роджерс и Барнс.</p><p>Солнечным мартовским вечером Брок постучал в их двери ящиком пива. Впереди были целые выходные с мясом на гриле. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука.</p><p>Он постучал ногой, и из глубины дома послышалось:</p><p>— Нажми один, два, три!</p><p>Брок покачал головой. Вот это — люди, работающие в сфере национальной безопасности. Он ввел код, замок щелкнул, приглашая войти.</p><p>— Ваш код слабее, чем мой первый пароль от электронной почты. В девяностые. Я принес пиво! — крикнул он, разуваясь, и пошел первым делом на кухню. Хозяев дома там не было, он поставил ящик на стол, закинул три бутылки в морозилку. — Где вы там?</p><p>— Иди на голос, — услышал он. Это и, кажется, сдавленный смех?..</p><p>— Что за прятки, вроде взрослые лбы, — незло проворчал он, идя по коридору, и тут застыл, как сраженный молнией, заглянув в спальню.</p><p>— Мы можем в разные игры, — сказал Барнс, ловя его взгляд, — я не люблю обездвиживание, ты знаешь, но для тебя могу и потерпеть. Скотча не было, извини.</p><p>Брок заподозрил, что либо потерял зрение на той базе и теперь галлюцинировал, либо все еще видит сладкие сны в коме. Потому что картина, представшая перед его глазами, была слишком прекрасна, чтобы быть правдой.</p><p>На огромной кровати оба, абсолютно голые, возбужденные — и связанные. Кэп жопой кверху, как будто не он краснел от нескромных взглядов на свои прелести, между ягодиц призывно блестит смазка, руки стянуты за спиной — Барнс постарался, не иначе. Фигурно, ажурно, где только нахватался. Сам он, видно, выбирал что попроще, то, что сможет сделать с собой сам — лежал на спине, веревочные петли широко раздвинули ему ноги, запястья связаны над головой.</p><p>— И долго ждете? — спросил Брок хрипло.</p><p>— Долго. Ты не особенно торопился.</p><p>Барнс с намеком кивнул на свой твердый член, потемневший и уже пустивший каплю предэякулята на живот.</p><p>Брок машинально содрал с себя футболку, вполз на кровать между ними.</p><p>— Бля, я все-таки сдох, да? Я в раю, — пробормотал он, одной рукой хватая Роджерса за жопу, другой — притягивая к себе Барнса. Поцеловал, потерся обезображенной щекой о щетину.</p><p>— Не беспокоит? — спросил Барнс нежно, проводя по ней языком.</p><p>— Нет. А вас?</p><p>Роджерс, явно ограниченный в движении всерьез, потянулся к ним. Целовались оба неуловимо похоже, будто всю жизнь делали это только друг с другом.</p><p>— Нас беспокоит, что ты до сих пор в штанах, — сказал Роджерс со звериной серьезностью, когда Брок оторвался от его губ, — остальное — нет.</p><p>— Боюсь кончить от одного вида. Вы такие... вы охуенные. Это мне награда за спасение ваших задниц?</p><p>— За наши задницы тебе звезду дают, — отрезал Роджерс, — а это так, по любви.</p><p>Брок вперил в него внимательный долгий взгляд, но смутить человека, лежащего перед ним голой жопой кверху, оказалось не так-то просто. Барнс добил сверху:</p><p>— Только в следующий раз давайте без веревок, я б уже давно тебе отсасывал, не знаю, чего ты морозишься.</p><p>Будущее резко заиграло новыми красками. </p><p>— Развязывайся, — хмыкнул Брок, вертясь в тесном пространстве между их горячими телами и пытаясь вывернуться из джинсов, — я собираюсь для начала объездить лучшую задницу Америки, а у тебя уже яйца синие.</p><p>Барнс с видимым облегчением стряхнул с запястий петли, впрочем, Брок и не сомневался в их декоративности. Чтобы удержать двух суперсолдат, понадобилось бы что-то посерьезнее.</p><p>Лучшая задница Америки оказалась заботливо разработанной и ощущалась так, что Брок резко забыл все, включая собственное имя. Барнс распутал ноги, а где поленился — тупо разорвал, передвинулся по кровати и уткнул своего дружка себе в пах. Трахнуть связанного Кэпа — уже само по себе фантазия на миллион, а уж трахнуть его с двух сторон... </p><p>— Иди сюда. Вы слишком горячо смотритесь, голубки, у меня сейчас предохранители сгорят.</p><p>Барнс понятливо усмехнулся, встал на кровати во весь рост.</p><p>— Да капец твоим предохранителям, смирись.</p><p>Брок притянул его за бедро поближе к себе и взял в рот восхитительный твердый член. Зажмурился: ощущений было так много, что недалеко до сенсорной перегрузки. Барнс, похоже, и впрямь заждался, в игрушки играть не стал, взял ладонью под затылок и ритмично подавался навстречу, проезжаясь головкой по небу. Под ладонями напрягались абсолютно шелковые ягодицы, Роджерс, в отличие от своего дружка, явно ничего не имел против веревок, терся лицом о простыню, чуть не поскуливая, у Брока башню сносило от него такого. Брок пытался синхронизировать их, выходило, что он все ускорялся — Барнс явно не собирался растягивать удовольствие.</p><p>— Я почти, — бросил Барнс, гладя его по волосам, и Брок кивнул, не выпуская изо рта член. Прижал языком, стараясь почувствовать каждую судорогу чужого наслаждения. Барнс вздрогнул, очень правильно сжал кулак на волосах, потянул. Кончил по-снайперски аккуратно, едва не столкнув Брока за черту за собою следом.</p><p>Потом он опустился на край кровати и дотянулся железной рукой до члена Роджерса, оставленного без внимания. Черт, Брок всегда подозревал, что такие, как Кэп, в койке любят с перчинкой. Веревки, фетиш на руку... Он хмыкнул и чуть притормозил, входя и выходя медленно, на всю длину. Роджерс прогибался в пояснице, будто вырос в цирке у акробатов.</p><p>— Эй, а тебя можно так? — мурлыкнул Барнс, кладя свободную руку Броку на задницу. Теплые пальцы нырнули в расселину между ягодиц, пощекотали сжатый сухой вход.</p><p>— Вам все можно. Только без спешки, да? Учитывая, что последний раз у меня там что-либо было полгода назад, да и то ксеноморф и на полшишечки.</p><p>— Ты так и не рассказал. Они тебя трахнули?</p><p>— Обслюнявили в основном.</p><p>— Вот так? — Барнс сполз на пол и уткнулся лицом Броку между ягодиц. Наглый язык прошелся туда-сюда по анусу, мягко нажал кончиком. Брок навалился Роджерсу на спину, открываясь сильнее.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я был чем-то недоволен, — лицом в матрас Роджерс звучал приглушенно, — но если мы будем играть в этих монстров, у меня все упадет.</p><p>— Мы этого не допустим, — мурлыкнул Брок ему в ухо и прикусил.</p><p>«Мы» прозвучало уверенно и естественно.</p><p>Кажется, от смены положения Роджерсу захорошело, он стал подмахивать яростно, будто бык на чертовом родео. В комплекте с языком Барнса это было так горячо, что Брок едва сдерживался. Самолюбие требовало довести до оргазма всех заинтересованных прежде, чем сорваться в свой.</p><p>Барнс многообещающе провел ребром ладони между ягодицами, потом сильно надавил под яйцами, и самолюбие отправилось лесом.</p><p>— Блядь. Аж звезды из глаз, никаких медалей не надо.</p><p>Брок не помнил, когда вообще так хорошо кончал. Все же «с кем» — принципиальный вопрос. Когда «с кем попало», это все равно что дрочка о живого человека.</p><p>— Слезай, ковбой, — Барнс шлепнул живой ладонью по его ягодице, — давай перевернем его.</p><p>Роджерс на спине, со связанными руками, трахнутый, раскрасневшийся и возбужденный, представлял собой невероятное зрелище. Он кусал губы, подавался навстречу руке — Барнс дрочил ему мучительно медленно и нежно.</p><p>— Баки... — Голос был умоляющим. Барнс оставался непреклонен.</p><p>— Ему нравится ходить по краю, — шепнул он Броку, — Стиви чертов мазохист в том, что касается оргазма. Всегда был.</p><p>Брок поцеловал его, мокро и сладко, потом наделся ртом на пунцовую головку. Провел языком снизу вверх, выпустил и снова прижался ко рту Барнса. Тот подхватил игру, и они чередовали поцелуи и ласки, языки, губы, член, облизывали Роджерса оба сразу, пока тот не кончил, выстреливая в воздух ленты спермы, как блядский праздничный салют.</p><p>— В душ и повторить? — спросил Барнс весело.</p><p>— На эти яйца я готов смотреть вечно, — хмыкнул Брок, взвешивая в ладони полегчавшую мошонку.</p><p>— И самое приятное — из них никто не вылезает!</p><p>Роджерс в ответ на это лягнул своего неразлучника, тот прыгнул сверху, они завозились, покатились, не то целуясь, не то борясь. Брок разнял их, пока не свалились с кровати.</p><p>— Вы без меня беспомощные, блядь. В душ!</p><p>Он впервые за полгода верил, что все будет хорошо. </p><p>Учитывая пиво в морозилке — даже очень.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>